


Need to Know

by ruthc93



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack-ish, Humor, M/M, Protective Oliver, follows canon up until LOTS1 ArrowS4 FlashS2, or At Least an Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/pseuds/ruthc93
Summary: It wasn't the first time that Team Flash and Team Arrow decided to collaborate, or, as Ray had giddily called it, much to Oliver's chagrin, “team up”.Only this time Barry brought a source of aid that Oliver didn't particularly trust.Namely, the supposedly reformed criminal Leonard Snart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a story where Oliver and Barry are the only ones who don't know that Len and Ray are together.
> 
> I began writing this before the current season aired, so this was written under the assumption that the Legends disband after taking out Savage and they all go back to their respective teams. With Len alive, of course.

It wasn't the first time that Team Flash and Team Arrow decided to collaborate, or, as Ray had giddily called it, much to Oliver's chagrin, “team up”.

Only this time Barry brought a source of aid that Oliver didn't particularly trust.

Namely, the supposedly reformed criminal Leonard Snart.

“There's no one who knows the Central City black market like Snart. We could really use his help on this one,” Barry had said.

Even after Ray and Sara had returned from their time travel adventure and told them about the parts Captain Cold and Heatwave played in saving the world, Oliver still found it hard to trust them.

“You can trust him,” Sara had said with a shrug, “I vouch for him.”

Yes, but that didn't mean Oliver had to like it. It didn't sit well with him either that apparently Snart found out about his identity in a supposedly doomed dystopian future.

“Don't worry! He knows how to keep a secret. He kept Barry’s. And Sara’s. And mine,” Ray had cheerfully tried to reassure him. It didn't really work.

And so Oliver was wary as Team Flash plus one entered the lair. He nodded at Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin but kept his eyes on Snart.

The man seemed to be behaving. He was quiet, his eyes watchful. There was an almost amused glint in his eyes as he shook hands with Oliver while Barry introduced them, but other than that he's pretty complacent.

That is, until Snart moved on to shake Ray's hand. At which point he, with one fluid motion, pulled the taller man down and smashed his lips onto Ray's.

Three things happened at once.

Ray let out a startled sound. Barry moved and in a gust of wind he had Snart pinned against the nearest wall. Oliver stepped forward and pushed Ray behind him as he stood in front of the taller man protectively.

“Snart, have you lost your mind?!” Barry yelled at the older man, who was _smirking_ , then he turned back to Ray and Oliver, holding a hand out in apology, “Ray, I am so, so sorry. This won't happen again, I promise.”

Ray blinked. “Um, it's okay, Barry, I-”

Oliver cut him off with an incredulous bark of laughter, “What? Ray, _no_. This is _not_ okay. Snart just _assaulted_ you.”

“That's not-” Ray broke off, apparently having a hard time finding the right words to use, “He didn't- I mean-”

Finally, he let out a sigh. “Len, we talked about this.”

There was a beat of silence as no one said anything, and Oliver was just about to ask who the hell is _Len_ when Snart spoke up.

“Can't help it, Raymond, wanted to see their reactions.”

“You only kissed me to _test_ them?”

“Relax, Boy Scout, I'll make it up to you later.”

“Wait. Hold on.” Oliver called out, he eyes closed. Then he turned and stared at Ray in disbelief. “ _Raymond_?” he repeated, at the same time as Barry let out a choked, “ _Len_?”

Somehow both words sounded like accusations, and both seemed to be aimed at Ray, who sputtered under the two heroes’ scrutiny. Snart, for his part, looked like he was absolutely enjoying this.

The silence was again broken when Snart nodded at another member of Team Arrow. “Hello, Felicity.”

Felicity let out a nervous laugh and waved back, “Hey, Leonard.”

Oliver spun on his heels and turned his accusing gaze on her. “You _knew_?”

She threw her hands up in defense. “Only because I walked in on them at Ray's place!”

“Which is why you should never hack your way into my apartment unannounced ever again.” Ray pointed out, seemingly having found his voice again now that he wasn't the one under interrogation.

“Unless you're into that, in which case you're more than welcome to watch,” Snart drawled. Ray rolled his eyes as Felicity vehemently declined the offer.

“When did this happen?” Barry asked weakly, disbelief seemingly locked into his face as his hands slowly grabbed at his hair.

Sara snorted. “Please. They've been together for more than a year now.”

“More than a year- They met 8 months ago!” Barry protested, waving his arms around wildly to emphasize his point. This time Sara rolled her eyes, “Time travel, remember?”

“Wait,” Cisco suddenly cut in, “how do you count anniversaries, then?”

“Oh- _kay_!” Oliver called out before anyone could answer, trying to regain _some_ semblance of control. Then he looked sternly at Ray, who actually began squirming despite being taller. “You're with _Leonard Snart_?”

“Yes?” Ray answered, his voice taking a higher pitch than usual. “I uh- was _going_ to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time and Len didn't really care if I told you or not so I forgot about it most of the time and besides everyone else seems to know so-”

Oliver held up a hand and he gave Ray a _look_ , and Ray snapped his jaw closed and bit his lips, eyes wide.

“Everyone _else_?”

Ray continued to stare with his mouth clamped shut, giving Oliver something between a shake of his head and a shrug. Oliver let out a huff of incredulity before spinning around to address the rest of the room.

“Who _else_ knows about this?”

Silence.

Then slowly, hands began to rise.

The only ones who hadn't moved were Oliver and Barry.

Oliver could feel the headache pounding at the back of his head.

“Caitlin?” Barry asked, sounding completely scandalized. The biochemist shrugged. “You don’t spend as much time as I do at STAR Labs.”

“Thea.” Oliver called, his tone sounding both like a question and a statement. His sister cocked her head. “Well. I wouldn’t say I _knew_. But on the forums, there are…theories.”

Ray’s eyes widened. “There are forums? About _us_??”

Thea smiled at him, “Are there ever. They call you two ColdAtom.”

“Ah ah,” Cisco held up a finger from across the room, then he shook it once with a shit-eating grin on his face, “I coined that.”

This time Thea’s eyes widened. “No way,” she said with a laugh, “ _You're_ VibrationsAllAround?”

“The one and only, baby,” he replied with a wink. Then he noticed the half-murderous look on Oliver's face. “Which you are not and I will never call you that or wink at you ever again.”

“How did _you_ know?” At this point, Barry sounded accusing, too. Cisco stared at him.

“Barry. Do you or do you not remember that I'm dating Lisa Snart?”

“Ha!” Thea shouted from across the room, face full of glee. “I _knew_ it!”

Oliver brought up his hands to rub at his eyebrows, a force of habit that he had no idea how to quit, as a hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced over to see John smiling wryly at him. “Hate to break it to you, Oliver, but you're not the most observant when it comes to these kind of things.

Oliver's only response was a sigh of exasperation.

Meanwhile, Ray and Leonard had moved to stand next to each other, both watching Barry and Oliver’s reactions with concern and amusement respectively.

“I think we broke them,” said Ray, his eyebrows raised in slight alarm.

“We can send them flowers.” The smirk seemed permanently etched into Leonard’s face.

Ray rolled his eyes. “You're the worst.” But his lips pulled into a beaming smile nonetheless.

“And yet you love me.” Leonard turned to glance at Ray, and his smirk morphed into something softer.

“I do. I must be pretty terrible, too.” Ray laughed and met his eyes. Then Leonard reached out and pulled Ray down into another kiss.

Just as the door to the lair hissed open.

“Um,” Curtis said, blinking at the doorway, “am I hallucinating, or are Captain Cold and Mr. Palmer actually making out in the Arrow cave right now?”

“Don't call it that,” Oliver said tiredly. Whether he was talking about "making out" or "Arrow cave", no one knew.

“Definitely actually happening,” Felicity confirmed, her eyes locked on the couple.

“Oh thank God,” Curtis sighed in relief, “I was worried that it was another one of my fever dreams.”

“It feels like a dream,” Barry muttered, his hands covering his face with one eye peeking out.

“Better get cozy then, Scarlet,” Leonard said, having broken away from the kiss. But he didn’t look at Barry, instead he kept his eyes on Ray and wrapped one arm around the taller man’s waist and pulled him closer, even as Ray blushed and laughed. “Because you’re not waking up.”

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as funny as I wanted it to be. :’D


End file.
